


Rent

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Inspired by the Pet Shop Boy's song Rent/continuing with chapters inspired by other songs by the same band, and I don't even like PSB "that" much but this was fun! Found songs for like 6-7 chapters, we'll see where this goes.





	1. I love you, you pay my rent

**Author's Note:**

> For lyrics you can google it, or I found them here:  
> http://petshopboys.co.uk/lyrics/rent

As he watched the blond head of hair resting on his chest his mind wandered. How did he get here? And why had he let himself get this deep, when he knew the rules? Was there even a chance for him to get out of this unhurt by now? He thought not. 

He thought back on their relationship so far. Out of the blue one evening an unknown number had called him. He’d been staying on Adam’s couch for a while, since his last, kind of short relationship broke up. Going out, living the “single life”. The voice in the phone had introduced itself as Robert, and continued to explain how he got the number, through a “friend” they had in common… One of Aaron’s exes. He’d set up a meeting between them. Aaron had been hesitant, not wanting to go, but Adam made him.

The meeting had been bizarre. It had taken place in a uptown restaurant, really out of his own league. He’d been wined, and dined, expensive wine and caviar. He’d never eaten caviar before. It tasted like shit or cum. All salty. 

Robert had asked him to be his payed company, when he needed to show up with a friend. Aaron had scoffed at the thought of him not having any mates. He knew better by now. Robert had offered him money, and he felt stupid to turn it down. Their first payed encounter took place two days later, in a bar, with his family. Aaron had felt a bit out of place at first, but then he’d been drawn in, and it had been ok. 

The second encounter was weirder. It was a double date. It was then he realised that his “friend” hadn’t told Robert that he was gay. He tried his best though to be nice to the girl, not showing interest, but still not being rude about it. None of the girls had caught the fleeting eye of Robert though, and they left the restaurant early. On the way, they had seen a sports bar and gone there. When they’d sat down with a beer each, a friend of Aaron’s had spotted them and came forward to talk. It had been obvious from there on, Aaron was gay. 

Robert had looked at him with a sparkle in his eye, but not said anything until the friend left. After that, there had been only flirting from his side. Aaron had resisted as long as he could, two full days, before he found himself on his back, well spent and fucked out in Roberts bed. 

After that it went down hill as they say. He now found himself living in a flat rented by Robert, dressed in clothes bought by him, and spending most evenings on Robert’s terms. Always on his terms. Like a puppet. It wasn’t at all what he wanted, but. It was what he could get. Robert was famous in his circuits and he wasn’t out. So their whole relationship outside his apartment was as friends, mates. He didn’t care that much, as long as he got the other Robert behind his doors. And he quite enjoyed the teasing when they were out on events. He knew what and how to drive Robert crazy with want, and he used it.

It was only in the early mornings, like this, he thought about it, about them, and felt some kind of regret. Felt like a kept woman, well he wasn’t a woman, but he was kept. He was a dirty little secret, and for the most times he didn’t care about it. But right now, he didn’t care. Right now, he was where he wanted to be. With whom. He felt Robert breathing on his chest, and his hands found their way to his blonde hair. He sighed. At this moment, he felt content. 

He dozed off again. Fell asleep. Waking up to lips, teeth and hands. He wasn’t complaining. Sex was good. And still, if Robert didn’t love him back, moments like this, he didn’t care. It felt all good. Until he left. Then he felt all used, when he was alone with his thoughts again. Wandering around in his luxurious flat. Still, six months later, touching things, feeling like a guest. It wasn’t a home. He hadn’t even invited Adam here. It didn’t feel right. When he had “a night of” they met at Adam’s or in a bar. 

He spent the day in the garage working. He was hired to work there a couple of days a week. He didn’t need the work, as Robert payed for everything, but he needed to do something with himself. Deep down, he realised this couldn’t last and needed something to fall back on, not if, but when it was over. 

The noise around him wasn’t really getting through. He was standing at the bar ordering beer. With Robert he drank wine. But now Adam was at the table, they were in a gay bar. Not that Adam was gay, he was straight and in a serious relationship with a girl. But he wanted Aaron to find someone. He didn’t know the nature of his relationship with Robert, no one did but him and Robert. 

As he went back to the table, with the beers he sat down. He knew that he had a lot of eyes on him. He pretended to check out some blokes, for Adam’s benefit. He wasn’t interested. As the night progressed the blokes around him got more and more obtrusive, there were quite a few who had sat down and offered him a drink or such, some did the same for Adam, who wasn’t as recalcitrant and welcomed both drink and flirted uninhibited with everyone. Adam was just that kind of guy. 

As he entered the flat again, he realised Robert was there. He sat in the dark, drinking a glass of wine. He said nothing as Aaron entered and went to sit beside him in the sofa. They sat in silence. Not looking at each other, not talking, nothing but silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but something was off. He stood up, and went into the bedroom, he got himself ready for bed, and laid down under the duvet. It didn’t take long before Robert joined him. There were no indication of sex, and they just snuggled up together. Robert held him close. Closer than usual. Aaron wasn’t complaining.

When he woke up, Robert was gone. He wondered if he’d only dreamt of him being there, but his smell lingered and he’d left his wine glass in the sink. Aaron sat down in the kitchen. He looked around. Seriously thinking of ending it with Robert. He was in way over his head. Too deep. The love he felt for the man was making him uncomfortable as soon as he wasn’t in close proximity to the man. As soon as Robert was around he felt like a lovesick puppy, a puppet to his wants and needs. He’d lost himself in Robert, who didn’t feel the same, who only paid his rent, and used him to his own desires. 

When teatime approached, he dressed up in one of the suits Robert bought for him. Gelled his hair, trimmed his beard and made himself ready for a night in Roberts company. He made his way down to the waiting cab, and gave the driver the address to the luxurious restaurant where Robert told him to be this evening. As he went in, he realised there was a big event going on. He looked around and tried to spot Robert in the crowd, but he didn’t spot him until he turned his eyes away from the crowd. He was sat down in a corner, with only a glass of wine in front of him. 

He approached him cautiously and tried to figure his mood out. Robert had been off yesterday, and he couldn’t make sense of it. Maybe he was thinking of breaking up to? They needed to have a serious talk about it sooner or later he thought, but right now, they were in public, and he had to act accordingly. The night went on, they sat in the corner, not speaking, not interacting. Just sat. Aaron wondered what was up. He had quickly realised that the event had nothing to do with Robert, and there were nothing else connecting them to the restaurant. 

When the food arrived Robert didn’t look at it, or eat. He just sat there. Saying nothing, doing nothing, the wine in his glass still there. Not even tasted. Suddenly, even before Aaron had eaten his meal, Robert not touching his, Robert stood up looked at Aaron, nodded his head towards the exit, and started to leave. Aaron soon followed.

They took a taxi to the flat, and Robert still silent went in. He sat down, and Aaron stood by the door, wondering. He stayed there for a while, eyes closed. When he looked up, Robert was there, as his eyes focused, his lips was pounced by other lips, and he was pinned against the door. 

When he woke up in the morning, his body was sore. He felt Robert’s head nuzzling his neck, and his body wrapped around him. He reached up for the blonde hair, and arched against him. This was worth everything. Every single evening alone, every feeling of rejection, every awkward moment with Robert’s friends or co-workers. This made it worth everything.


	2. You were always on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by Pet Shop Boys (Elvis) song You were always on my mind/with the extra verse, in my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used these lyrics: http://petshopboys.co.uk/lyrics/always-on-my-mindin-my-house

He knew their relationship was going nowhere fast. Robert had been off, for a while. He knew it was Robert’s way of distancing himself before breaking it off. He had seen it in the few other relationships he’d had. It wasn’t like he wasn’t prepared for it. He had decided though too wait it out. To try to enjoy it as long as possible. He relished the touch of Robert and wanted it for as long as possible. Until the bitter end. It would be bitter. For him.

As they went out that night, to a charity event, they each had a lady on their arm, and fake smile was attached to at Aaron’s lips. They were seated a bit apart, and Aaron stole glances every now and then. Robert didn’t seem to enjoy himself. There was definitely something off. Aaron dreaded the end of the night. Maybe Robert would go home with his lady, and leave Aaron to get home by himself. He studied the body language between Robert and his lady. Robert was arrogant as usual. He couldn’t really tell anything else. His own date had long ago given up any thoughts of a deep conversation, and was just commenting on dresses and hair dos.

Much to his surprise, Robert didn’t just leave his lady, he ordered a Taxi for him and Aaron. In the taxi he gave the driver an address he had never heard. He didn’t object. He was quietly curious. When the car stopped, they were outside a large apartment complex. It looked expensive and luxurious. There was a doorman, who recognised Robert and looked at him with a well-hidden curiosity. He only registered it because he was studying the man while they were waiting for the elevator.

Well in the elevator, He saw the CCTV cameras, and that there weren’t any buttons. He couldn’t tell which floor they stopped at. But when the doors opened, there was no hallway, or doors, he was in an apartment. By the look, and how Robert acted. It was his apartment. He felt like he was in shock, Robert had compartmentalised his life so thorough, that Aaron had never got to see any of his “real” life. He didn’t question why he was there. And Robert handed him a glass of whiskey. It was late. Aaron prepared himself for the worst.

They drank their whiskey in silence. Aaron didn’t know what to say or do so he just sat there. When Robert started talking, it was almost a whisper. Aaron didn’t hear what he said, and asked him to repeat himself. “I love you” he said. Aaron thought he heard it wrong and looked at Robert with an astonished face. “You what?” he asked. Robert repeated it again, “I love you”. Aaron stood up and started pacing the room.

Robert started talking, “Maybe I didn’t treat you quite as good as I should”. Aaron stopped and looked at him again. He was silently trying to take in what he was telling him. He realised that he wasn’t happy. He thought he would be, he’d fantasized about Robert loving him, and he was always happy in those dreams. He’d been on edge for such a long time, expecting the worse. And what did he mean by this. “Maybe? MAYBE?”

Robert looked ashamed and was blushing. He shrugged a little, took another sip of whiskey and looked down into the glass of amber liquid. “I know I screwed up, I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and you’ve been so elusive. I thought you were going to leave me. But I had to tell you before… before I lost you!” He looked up again, into Aaron’s eyes. He looked a little embarrassed. The anger left Aaron and he felt empty. He didn’t know how to react anymore. Was this what he always wanted, or what did Robert mean? Where was this conversation heading?

“I love you, I’ve been blind, I want to spend more time with you, I want to be with you!” Aaron was in shock. He didn’t know what to say or how to react. Had he been anywhere else, he would have stormed out by now, just to collect himself. But he didn’t actually know how to leave the apartment. He didn’t even know where to go, where the doors and passages headed. He closed his eyes and sat down. He tried to massage his temples and stayed quiet.

“Aaron, say something” Robert pleaded. Aaron felt numb, “what do you want me to say”. He leaned back into the sofa, took his whiskey tumbler and knocked back the liquid. Then he asked “what do you want from me?” Robert looked at him with a serious face, “I want to be able to hold you when I’m lonely, I want you to live with me, and love me, I want all of you. I want you to live with me, and I want you to be mine”.

Aaron felt like he was in some kind of limbo. He couldn’t go forward, or back. He didn’t really know how to react. “Is this your idea of a joke? He asked uncertain. “You’ve never let on you care at all, you’ve never made me feel important to you, I hardly thought you liked me, and during the last couple of weeks you’ve made me think you wanted to break up with me. Now suddenly you want me to believe that you care, and even love me?”

Robert looked right into his eyes. “You are always on my mind”. Aaron rose “I don’t know what to say, or how to react, if this is a joke or not, if you’re just playing with me”. Robert looked defeated, “what can I say, or do to make you understand” he said sincerely. Aaron just laughed “I don’t know how to handle this. I need some space” he looked around like a trapped animal. Robert sighed and looked sad. He rose from the couch, and looked around “Do you want to leave, or will you be happy in the spare room?” he asked. Aaron looked at him and answered with an unsure voice, “spare room?” 

Robert stood up and beckoned for him to follow. Aaron pushed one hand through his hair, and followed Robert out of the room, he saw a couple of doors and Robert pointed out the big bath room, a study, his own room, and then he opened a door and let Aaron into a dark bedroom and turned on the lamp, there was a large bed in the room, a nightstand, and some other furniture. A door indicated an en suite, and Aaron looked around the room. He nodded his head and went up to the bed. Robert silently closed the door. Aaron could hear the silent footsteps walking back to the room they just left.

Aaron still stood at the bed. He didn’t really know why he didn’t jump for joy, or had just thrown himself in Robert’s arms. This was all he wanted, or was it? He felt numb. All his dreams come true? He didn’t move for what felt was a couple of hours, but it was probably only minutes. He went up to the door, and turned the lights back of. He turned his back to the door, and sat down leaning against it. Silence filled his head.

What did he know? He knew he himself was madly in love with Robert. He knew, he wanted to be with the man. Why did he act like this? He knew he’d felt so badly during the last couple of months, he felt left out, he’d felt lonely, he’d felt unloved. How could he open up to Robert and what would happen? He thought about what Robert had said, and how he opened up to him and put himself on line, admitting his love for a man he thought was leaving him. He let out a sigh in agony. He rose from the floor, opened the door, and left it ajar. He went into the room, opened his tie, and the top button of his shirt, put his jacket on the table and went into the bathroom. There was a shower in there. He put it on and undressed. He went in the shower and let the hot water rinse his mind.

As he went back to the room, he put the towel around his waist. He felt a bit better. He still didn’t know what to do. He went to the window and looked at the skyline. He felt lost. He sat down on the floor beside a big king size bed, facing a panoramic window. He heard noises from inside the flat. Robert was moving around in the kitchen. He stood up, and went to the doorway. He stood there in silence watching Roberts’s movements. He saw Robert turn around and suddenly realise he was being watched.

He leaned to the side, and continued to look, their eyes locked and Robert started moving towards him, like he was drawn in. He watched him come closer and didn’t move, he just stood there. When their lips crashed he adjusted his body to Roberts. He felt the towel drop, and he was slowly moved backwards towards the bed. Even before he felt it, he was pushed down in it, and Robert was over him. Attached. He let Robert control everything, and undress himself as he watched. When he was undressed he attached himself to Aaron again. 

As he tried to gather himself, getting down from the high, catching his breath, he heard Robert whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Words of love, care and wonder. As they came to, the words changed character. Now the whispers was sad, sorry and wishes for a tomorrow that was uncertain. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the whispers, the sweet breath that caressed his ear. The words he had longed for, for so long.

He knew he had already decided what to do. He knew he had to take the chance he had been given. To throw it away would break his heart, possibly all of him. He loosened himself from Roberts’s firm arms, sat up, turned on the lights and turned around and faced Robert, who was watching him with an apprehensive and worried look in his face. Aaron stood up, went to the door. Robert looked devastated. When he reached the doorway, he turned around, looked into Robert’s eyes, held his hand out beckoning him, and said “So, where is this room I’m moving too?” The genuine smile on Robert’s face gave Aaron hope for a bright future.


	3. It's a sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in. Getting to know him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short,   
> Inspired by Pet Shop Boys, It's a sin, lyrics to be found here.  
> Used a quote too  
> http://petshopboys.co.uk/lyrics/its-a-sin

He had moved into the flat in the luxurious apartment complex. Those first nights was difficult, as their liaison had not been built on anything more substantial than an equal attraction. They had never explored each other deeply. Never spent that much time alone, without sex. Never gotten to know the other one. The time they’d spent together had been pretty much spent in sin.

Robert had opened up about himself. He had told Aaron things he didn’t know earlier, one thing that had shocked him was that Robert had been engaged when they met. One of the women on their first “double date” had been his fiancé. Aaron had had no clue. When Robert told him he had also told him about his childhood, and that he was ashamed of who he’d been, and that he was the one to blame when it came to the ruin of all his prior relationships. He wanted Aaron to enter this relationship with open eyes, knowing the risks.

The thing Robert seemed to have the most difficulties telling him about was his relationship with his now dead father. However he had tried, he always felt he failed him, every turned leaf, he’d soon went back to his old ways. He hadn’t been interested in farming, and that was all his father wanted for him. They had their differences, and the biggest part was that his father never understood that he didn’t care for farming, he was a cityboy.

Aaron could understand everything Robert told him, and he had been adamant on giving their relationship a real go, even after Robert had told him. He didn’t have the greatest track record either, but he was sure that if they were open and honest with each other, there could be a chance for them to make it.

They were finding ways to move forward during the first week. Aaron realised that Robert had been attentive and knew small things about him. Two days after he moved in, he found the fridge stocked with his favourite beer. He also realised that Robert liked cooking, and was quite good at it. They spent their days working, and their evenings eating, getting to know each other. Nights were filled with passion. As the weekend approached, Aaron felt that the worry he had towards it, was slowly disappearing. He’d been feeling awkward about spending two full days with Robert. The ‘what if’s’ had been piling up.

Saturday they stayed in bed ‘til noon, and then got up. At the lunch table Robert told him that he’d been invited to family dinner ‘at home’ on Sunday, and asked if Aaron wanted to come. Aaron felt a bit insecure about it but was soon talked into it. He hadn’t told Robert that his mum came from the same village, and that she lived in the same house with his step mum. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell him. He just hadn’t got around to it. Robert had left the village long before he moved there. And he wasn’t bothered by gossip, so he hadn’t realised that fact until he was invited to his own home for a family dinner with his best friend and his wife’s family.

He got up, went to the fridge and grabbed them two bottles of beer. He opened them and gave one to Robert, who looked at him in surprise and asked if it wasn’t a bit early for drinks. Aaron nodded a maybe, then he took a swig of the beer, and started talking. I didn’t stop until we both had an empty bottle standing in front of us at the table. His eyes never left mine. He asked me if my mum knew we were together. I asked if his family did. We had the same answer. We decided to just roll with it.

Spending the rest of the day slouched out on the sofas, watching telly and enjoying each other we had an early night. In the morning he made me a full English, and we left for the village quite early. The car ride was quiet and comfortable. Suddenly he spoke, he asked me how we should tell them we met if they asked. Both of us were sure they would, at least Vic, his sister was a nosy one.

We were nowhere close to knowing each other. Robert could be an arrogant arse, and lash out if things didn’t go his way. I was still not fully comfortable in what happened between us. It felt like things had gone from nothing, to the complete package overnight, and I was still not sure how to do this. I didn’t know where we were going, or how to get there. Seeing his family - and mine, felt like a big step, very soon. Too soon? I was sure of my feelings, but not of anything else. This had the potential for disaster.

As I had suspected disaster was a good word for it. The car ride to the village we both grew up in had been nice. They had talked, and agreed on a story for how they met. Arriving to the pub, Aaron had picked up on his mother being sarcastic and venomous towards Robert, looking at him with something resembling hate. When she realised that they came together, and later that they were a couple, she almost had a fit.

Entering the backrooms Robert was welcomed by his step-mum Diane, his sister Vic and her husband Adam. He stopped inside the door and greeted them. Vic and Diane immediately asked for his partner, if she was outside in the pub. Aaron looked over his shoulder and entered the room, greeted by an almost hilariously happy Adam. A blushing Aaron was pulled into the room, and thoroughly hugged.

Robert stood there, looking. When the hugging and welcoming was done, they all turned to Robert with questioning faces. “So? Your partner, where is she?” Diane asked after what seemed like hours. Aaron cleared his throat, and Robert looked at him with a meaningful glance. Vic caught on first and turned to face Aaron. She raised her eyebrows and he nodded. “Oh, OK, Aaron?” she said, giving the other two the clue they needed to put two and two together. She turned to Robert “Since when were you gay?” she blurted out.

Vic and Adam’s reactions were cautiously curious. Adam was happy for his best friend, and Vic delighted her brother had found her friend. Diane, was reserved but friendly, she was pleasant and kind towards them, but a bit off. Robert knew it had to do with his history in the village, and he thought maybe she was worried about how he’d treat Aaron.

Dinner went on without problems until the subject of Andy and Katie was brought up. Robert seemed upset by the subject and Aaron stayed quiet. He knew and liked Andy. His mother was best friends with Katie. During the conversation that followed he understood his mother’s reaction. Robert, Andy and Katie seemed to have a not so nice past and the two later, seemed to not be able to let that pass.

As we drove home Robert told Aaron the specifics of the animosity between him and Andy. Why Katie hated him. He had known about Roberts reputation, but never been interested enough to ask anyone for specifics, Robert had left the village before he’d arrived. Robert sighed and before he went silent, he confessed “In the eyes of the villagers, everything I’ve ever done, everything I ever do, every place I’ve ever been, everywhere I’m going to…It’s a sin”. The rest of the way they were both quiet.


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by http://petshopboys.co.uk/lyrics/together
> 
> And YES I feel like I over used the word, and not very happy with it. So we'll se if I will continue this.

Aaron felt his heart beating fast. He was feeling amazing, being together with Robert made him feel amazing. Everything felt easy, together they could conquer the world. Nothing was in their way. All the problems back in the village, felt far away. He wasn’t bothered with them when they were together. Only when his mother called him he remembered about them. She had picked up the annoying habit of calling Aaron to give him relationship advice. Not that Aaron asked for it, and when she started on it, he usually just pressed the red button, and disconnected the call.

Slowly him and Robert had gotten to know each other and found that they had more common ground then they’d first thought. Both of them had a bad childhood, which they bonded over. Both of them liked to work hard, in very different ways though and to top it all, Robert liked to cook, while Aaron liked to eat. Robert liked to talk, Aaron liked to listen. 

Aaron felt honoured that Robert had chosen to confide in him, and told him his secrets. He himself had touched on the subject while telling Robert about his childhood, but not gone into other specifics but his abandonment issues, to which Robert confessed he also had. Robert had no clue about what his father had done to him, or about Jackson, coming out, or Ed and France. Aaron didn’t really know where to begin. Or how.

In the end it came gradually. One night they saw a movie together and Robert told him how much trouble he had had to actually admit to himself that there had been more than just casual with Aaron and somewhere admitting he may not be as straight as he thought. Aaron looked at him and smiled. He confessed he had a hard time coming out, beating up Paddy, attempting suicide and assaulting Jackson. He told Robert all about Jackson, he cried and Robert comforted him.He felt safe. He told him about Ed and France, how they’d drifted apart, and how he’d tried to stay on there by himself. The rest he left unsaid for now. 

It felt important to share with Robert. He felt better. Maybe he could share not only bed, but also his secrets with Robert, share a life. Together. The darkness surrounding them during the first stages of their relationship was lighting up. He felt hopeful for the first time in many years. Maybe forever. 

They’d planned a trip back to the village in the next couple of days and prepared themselves for the journey. And for the reception they were sure they’d get. Robert was not a popular feature in the village, and especially unpopular to the Dingle clan.

When they arrived they were almost immediately intercepted, and separated. Aaron was soon whisked off to the Wishing Well, and Robert taken to Vic’s place, “Keepers cottage”. They had been prepared for being split up, and Aaron left as soon as he could. He met Robert half way. They chuckled and decided to go to the Wishing Well first, and then move on to Vic’s. Together. 

Arriving to the Wishing Well Robert didn’t really feel welcome. He was mostly ignored, and It was obvious Chas had brought in the cavalry. Aaron put his foot down told everybody off, that if one wasn’t welcome, the other didn’t want to stay. They soon left together. 

Walking through the village, they held onto one and other, touching and looking at each other. Exchanging smiles. Vic’s place was crowded with all of Robert’s relatives, his sister, stepmother and adopted brother with spouses. Adam, Doug and Katie sat in the couch, while the others were standing as Robert and Aaron entered. 

Same as in the Wishing Well, their relationship was discussed over their heads. Aaron soon told Robert they should leave. Vic overheard him, suddenly she went quiet, signed Adam and they left the room and went into the kitchen. Robert and Aaron said their goodbyes, and told Diane and Andy the same thing they’d told Chas and Aaron’s family. That they didn’t feel welcome, and wouldn’t come back. 

When they left the house Vic and Adam hurried out after them. They told them that they’d get rid of the rest of the family and asked them to come back. They promised that they wouldn’t meddle in their relationship, and just wanted to get to know each other again. Aaron and Robert looked at each other and nodded. They went up to the Wollie and waited with a pint each. This had gone exactly as they’d expected, but they’d given it a chance for their relatives sake. They hoped that VIc and Adam would be friendlier than the others.

Vic sent a message to Robert’s phone within 15 minutes of their arrival to the pub, and the boys finished their pints and walked slowly to “Keepers cottage” where they for the first time since they had entered the village together, felt welcome. 

The cottage was cozy and they spent a few hours chatting and catching up with each other. Vic wanted to know how they met. Aaron felt a bit self conscious about it and Robert in the end told a variation of the truth, he told them they’d been set up on a kind of blind date. It wasn’t a complete lie. Even if it wasn’t completely true either. A weird “Awww” came from Vic who thought that it sounded very romantic. But then she thought of something. “Rob weren’t you engaged back then?”. Robert blushed, and Aaron looked the other way. They quickly left the subject. 

Robert felt a bit awkward for a while, but the mood was good and he soon started feeling comfortable again. When it was time for the drive home Vic invited them to stay in her spare room, and they decided to take her up on her offer and stay put. The spare room was small and cosy. The queen size bed was inviting and they soon ended up in it, close together with hands roaming body parts and lips crashing. 

The next morning they woke up tangled in one another, with wide smiles. They didn’t get out of bed until the smell of bacon became too tempting. As they descended the stairs a full English breakfast awaited them courtesy to Vic. They didn’t linger and decided to go home soon as they both had work the day after. They invited Adam and Vic for a visit over the weekend. 

In the car home, they were both silent for a while. Contemplating the fact that they in fact had had a good time, and felt like they’d missed the place, their relatives even if they hadn’t felt very welcome, and the feeling of a small town around them. An hour or so into the ride they were discussing things that Vic and Adam had told them about what had happened in the village while they’d been away. Events, relationships people who had left the village and new people who had come into it. They stopped in a town and had dinner in a cozy restaurant. They almost didn’t make it out of it, since Aaron had started stroking Roberts knee under the table. They had a good snogging in the car before they started on the last part of the journey home.


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Pet shop boys song Jealous  
> https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tz3runhlutrucjl6ws3o6bec4ti?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics+

Aaron felt good. Home, he had a home, not only a place to live, but a real home. People he cared about, or rather a person, who he cared about, and who cared about him. Someone he could trust who trusted him. He felt content for the first time in a very long time, maybe ever. He had a nice job, finally, friends and a partner. 

Work was nice. He got a job in a 24h open garage, close to the flat. He worked part time, when needed, and when he wanted to. Robert seemed to like him in his overalls if his smile, touches and the ripping it off, said anything about it. 

At work he met new people and became friends with a couple of guys. They were nice, and asked him to join them to the pub occasionally. He never took them up on the offer. Well until today. It was Friday night, and Robert was going to work late. And they kind of got to him during a weak moment. He accepted and regretted, but by then it was to late.

He didn’t go home to change his clothes, so there was no way he knew that Robert had come home early. He’d sent him a text from the pub. When he got there, there was a pub quiz on and he got caught up in that. They were all enjoying themselves and made it to the finals. Aaron felt quite tipsy, as he realised that the pub was closing. 

It was way later then he’d planned. He tried to sneak in to the apartment as quiet as possible, only to trip over his own shoes after taking them off. Landing in the arms of somebody waiting inside the door. He smiled happily and placed a sloppy kiss on Roberts mouth. 

He looked up as he didn’t get a response. And the only thing Robert did, was help him stand up, and then he turned away. Left the room, and looked the bedroom door. 

Aaron looked at the door incredulously. He felt confused and went up too it and tried the handle. It was locked, just as he though. He turned his back and leant against the door and sat down. After a while he rose, went to the bathroom, made himself ready for sleeping, put his dirty clothes in the hamper and went out in his briefs. He went to the bedroom door again and as it was still locked, he took a blanket from an arm chair, and sat down in the sofa. He picked his brains, and got nowhere. He laid down, the couch was a dream to sit in, not so much to lay down in, rather a nightmare. He tossed and turned for a while, before finally dozing off. 

When he woke up, there was a glass of water in front of him, the room was light with sunshine. It was quiet though. He could hear that he was alone in the apartment. He thought back on the evening before and he still didn’t understand what had happened. He drank the water and got out of the couch and went for a shower. Under the running water he felt a lot better and it cleared his head. 

He went to the kitchen for breakfast, checked his phone for messages and found that he’d lots of them, yesterday. None today. He checked them out. There were five. All from Robert.  
He realised that Robert been home alone all evening, trying to reach him. Even offering to come to wherever Aaron was. The last message showed that Robert thought that he had read the messages and just completely ignored them.  
A creeping suspicion came to him. Was Robert jealous. They had talked about the jealousy they’d both felt during that period they’d had, in the beginning. Before they’d found that they both wanted the same thing, each other. But since they were together Aaron had thought that had passed. It had for him. He felt content and trusted the way Robert felt for him. 

Maybe Robert didn’t feel the same. He started to worry a little. But IF he was jealous, he must still be in love with him. He realised his tea water was cold and put the kettle on again. He didn’t like the way his thoughts had taken. He concentrated on breakfast. He made toast and tea, and sat down at the table, looking at his phone. 

Robert came back around noon. He looked tired and beaten. Aaron met him in the hallway with an uncertain greeting. He didn’t really know how to handle the situation. Was it a situation? Should he worry. He worried. Robert looked at him, he looked sad – sad, tired and beaten. 

“I’m sorry” Aaron offered, “I just saw your messages this morning, I didn’t know you were home, I would have come home if I knew” Robert looked at him doubtfully. He shook his head, “Would you really?”. He had never heard Roberts voice that uncertain. Aaron nodded forcefully, “of course, I missed you, I’d liked it if you’d been there too, I like spending time with you”. Robert still looked uncertain. But not in any way as angry as he remembered from last night.

“Ok, Robert, tell me what’s wrong?” Aaron felt defeated. He didn’t want to ask. But he wanted to know. Robert blushed a little. “I got jealous” he admitted. “I tend to get jealous” he continued explaining. He told Aaron about the anger he’d felt when Aaron hadn’t answered his messages. The rising feeling of Aaron flirting and maybe going home with someone else. How he’d regretted locking the door, but his pride wouldn’t let him open it again. The green-eyed monster making him think Aaron was happy and relieved to not have to be with him. Followed by the horror of maybes. Maybe Aaron wanted to leave. Maybe Aaron had done nothing and Robert doing this made him leave. Maybe… He couldn’t look Aaron in the eyes.

Aaron tried to catch his eyes. But couldn’t Robert flat out refused to look at him. He had to go up to him and as he touched his shoulder, Robert flinched as if he didn’t expect the touch. Aaron pulled him in to a tight embrace. “I love you” he said and kissed Robert softly. “You are my home, I’d never jeopardise any of it, not for a million years”

Robert looked down into his eyes. Regret was shining in them. “I don’t know why I got so jealous, I do trust you, you know. It’s me I don’t trust” he whispered. “I’ve cheated, I’ve lied, and I’ve been an absolute ass in most of my relationships. I’m not with you. You matter, and now I’m terrified that you’ll do to me, what I’ve done to others”. 

Aaron looked at him with soft eyes, and held on tighter. “I’m silly aren’t I?” Robert stated. “I have to deal with myself. Have to trust you even when you’re not here, and I’m alone”. Aaron nodded against his shoulder. He gently started pushing Robert towards the bed room.

When they got there, Aaron just gently pushed Robert back and he sat down, and laid back and Aaron laid down beside him. They laid on their backs, watching the ceiling and Aaron spoke of what Robert meant to him, and how much. He told him about the feeling of being complete when they were together, and how he felt almost broken when Robert had seemed angry with him. All the while rubbing his back. He felt Robert relax and soon there were light snores from his partner. He fell asleep himself.

Aaron woke up to soft kisses all over his face. Hot breath. A hot body on top of him and hands roaming. He smiled a crooked smile and gave into the feeling of sheer joy as he caught the wandering lips with his own. It took some time before they could get up to get dressed. Robert made them lunch, and they made plans for the evening. Domestic plans. They were a domestic couple now. With a shared home.


	6. It always comes as a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song with the same name, by Pet Shop Boys
> 
> http://petshopboys.co.uk/lyrics/it-always-comes-as-a-surprise

Aaron closed his eyes. Domestic, they were really falling into a domestic life. Dinners, date nights and all the things you’d expect. It felt weird, he thought back on the last couple of weeks. Robert had really excelled himself in making up for the jealous outburst he had had, and they’d found a comfortable level of domestication.

It was Thursday, date night. It was Aarons turn to plan it. He had no clue what they were doing. There had been meals and bars. A pub quiz (they had won). But now he wanted to do something special. He picked up his phone and started to browse the internet. It didn’t take long to find the perfect thing. Robert would love it, and he would really appreciate that Aaron arranged it for them.

He had to prepare quite a lot, but when the decision was made, he knew was worth it. Robert was worth it. He smiled and packed a bag for both of them. He hid it in plain sight in the hallway. He noticed Robert looking at it, but not asking, when he came through the door a couple of minutes later. They had take out for dinner and spoke about their day, after a while they moved to the living room and turned on the telly. They sat down in the sofa, and Aaron sat down and sunk back into Robert’s arms  
They sat that way, close together in an embrace. Aaron loved the feeling of Roberts breath to his ear, and neck, where Robert nuzzled in his face from time to time. He dozed off, enjoying himself. They woke up a couple of hours later. Somewhat stiff from the unusual way of sleeping, but content. Aaron turned the telly off and they went off to sleep

***

When Robert came home from work, Aaron met him at the door, he took the bag and motioned for Robert to follow him. “It’s a surprise” he said. They took Robert’s car and Aaron told him where to drive. As they drove up to the hotel, a smile spread on Robert’s face. He looked at Aaron, and winked, “Wine tasting, you?” he said. Aaron nodded, “you see what I do for you” he quipped. He felt a warm feeling spread in his chest as he saw how much Robert appreciated his efforts.

The room he had booked was big, spacy, light with a comfortable bed and corner with two comfortable chairs. A flat screen telly and a minibar that was very well stocked. Aaron had asked for beer, to counterbalance the wine they were sure to drink in a couple of hours. Robert caught him in an embrace. “What now” he said with a smirk.

Aaron looked at him innocently. “Now we shower, we have to clean up, and change clothes before it starts” he offered. Robert looked at him and nodded. “We need to be really clean” Aaron continued with a smirk, as Robert had let go of him, and started loosening his tie, and start on his buttons. He himself opened his belt, and started ripping his hoodie off. As he took off the tee and it was over his eyes, he felt rather than heard Robert moving, and then a noise from the bath room. A short laugh. He started walking towards it. Robert’s head popped out. “You can forget that shower” he said.

Aaron felt confused. He could hear the water running. “Why?” he frowned. Robert winked at him, came out and took the last items of clothing of him with a smile. He reached down for Aarons hand and pulled him into a large bathroom. In it, the water was filling in an enormous bathtub. Aaron met Robert’s eyes and locked them there. “Maybe skip the wine thing?” he said again with a smirk. Robert laughed and shook his head.  
“You’re not getting away that easy” he said as he slid into the tub and opened his arms for Aaron to follow.

They settled down in the water and Aaron closed his eyes and leant back into Roberts embrace. He relaxed and rubbed his eyes. He grunted and then snickered. He could feel Robert’s breath in his ear as he asked about it. Aaron sighed and answered in a low voice “I don’t’ know, but I’m always surprised when I realise I’m here with you. How you affect me, when you smile, and it just feels like I could sit here all night, with you, and speak of my feelings, and not even be ashamed of it. We’re just so relaxed and comfortable with each other” He stopped, blushed and caught his breath. “I can’t believe I said that out loud” he mumbled.

He could feel Robert’s smile against his ear, his breath, as he mumbled something incoherent. Then he mumbled a bit louder and more coherent “me neither, I’m surprised as well”. A comfortable silence settled between them. They stayed in the embrace until Robert’s fingers started a more daring exploration on Aarons body.

They giggled like little kids as they dried themselves off with the hotel towels. The bathroom floor covered in water. Aaron drew his foot across the floor and splashed some water towards Robert, who immediately got him back. He ran from the room with a giggle.

Robert looked nice in the suit, shirt and tie Aaron had packed for him. He had chosen his favourite ones. Himself had changed from the ever-present hoodie into a nice pullover, green, but he had still chosen jeans. He turned his eyes from Robert and looked at himself in the mirror and gelled his hair. The wine tasting package he’d bought included dinner, he’d seen the menu online and knew it would be fine. Still he was always worried and felt out of place in these kinds of restaurants. Posh. The kind of restaurants Robert felt right at home. They were so different and so alike. It was something he liked about them. He averted his eyes and looked at Robert admiringly through the mirror.

***

Robert grabbed at his hand in a support. He knew Aaron felt a little insecure in this environment, he also knew Aaron would do the same for him. Aaron gave him a thankful look. He kept his head down as they were shown to their table. Robert chose the chair facing the restaurant and let Aaron sit on the one facing him and a wall behind him. He knew Aaron would feel more comfortable like that. He let out a little laugh when he thought about how he really cared, and made efforts for Aaron to feel good. Before Aaron he had mostly just been there, and selfishly taken what he wanted and needed. It surprised him how good it felt to know he made Aaron feel good and comfortable.

Aaron looked at him with curious eyes. He just shook his head, and picked up a menu. Even though Aaron had shared his feelings like that before, Robert felt uncomfortable doing the same. Especially in a crowded restaurant. It was a very nice thing of Aaron to arrange for, since he knew the other man didn’t really care for or even like wine. He felt cared for and loved as he thought about it. His fingers searching for Aaron’s over the table. They ordered food and the sommelier approached their table with a trolley where he had all the things they needed for the tasting. He introduced himself and told them that he would be back with the wine and get them started in a moment. There would be entrees served with the tasting, and afterwards the meal from their menu would be served.

The tasting and dinner went well. After which they moved into the hotel bar, he saw a table in a quiet corner and took Aarons hand, and went towards it. They sat down, and Aaron who had switched to beer, with the meal so when the waiter came he ordered a bottle, and Robert took a glass of one of the wines he’d tried with the sommelier. He looked around. It was filling up. Suddenly he realised that Aaron had another surprise for him, as he saw Vic and Adam crossing the room of the bar.

Aaron winked at him when he saw what he was looking at. “I know it’s date night, but I thought we could spend some of it with your sister”. He waved at a waiter who came, and they ordered a couple of more drinks.

Happiness. He was happy, and he knew it.


	7. Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by PSB Winner.  
> http://petshopboys.co.uk/lyrics/winner

Aaron was happy. He had big plans for the night, and he wanted his best friends and Robert’s sister to be there. It was a regular and ordinary Thursday to everybody else. But tonight, it was exactly one year since he’d first laid eyes on Robert. He wanted to make something out of it, to make it show what he felt about the other man, he wanted it to be special. He knew from experience that everything good he ever had, never lasted. He wanted this to last for as long as possible, and he wanted to be happy for as long as possible. Savour this. 

So, when him, Adam and Vic had settled down he picked up the little black box he had hidden in a pocket. He’d been fidgeting with it since he’d spotted Adam. He was nervous and really, he just wanted to get it over with. He just wanted to. He suddenly stood up and stormed off to the men’s room to calm down. He went into a cubicle, gathered himself and walked out. He splashed some water on his face and started to leave. In the doorway he met a confused looking Robert.

“I wondered where you got to” Robert said. Aaron looked at him “Are you going in?” he asked. Robert shook his head. Aaron grabbed him by his hand and pulled him through the hallway, and tried to find another room, a place, an empty space. Eventually he found a quiet spot. “I wanted to ask you something” he said.

He drew a breath and tried to start. He felt. He didn’t know how he felt. He couldn’t get a word out of his mouth. He drew a breath again. Tried to collect himself, closed his eyes, inhaled, and just spit the words out. “Marry me!”. The room was quiet. Too quiet. Robert couldn’t have left, he still held his hand. He opened his eyes to see Robert watch him intently. He had a surprised look in his eyes. He looked kind of stunned. 

Aaron suddenly remembered to exhale. He saw Robert copy him. He seemed quite confused. Aaron felt like he wanted to leave. Just stand up, and walk, out the door, out of the hotel, and walk, ‘till he couldn’t walk anymore. He puffed, and wheezed a little. Suddenly Robert spoke up, “What?” he asked. 

Aaron looked at him, “what do you mean, what?” he asked feeling frustrated. Robert blushed, “I heard what you said, what do you mean” he asked. Aaron felt flustered. He just looked at Robert, who suddenly smiled, “did you just ask?” he asked. 

Aaron inhaled, closed his eyes, and nodded. “Yes” he said. Robert laughed out loud. “Hey, that’s what I’m supposed to say” he quipped. Aaron opened his eyes and looked at Robert stunned. Robert nodded, but he still had to ask.

“So, do you want to?” he didn’t stutter, but he felt close to it. Robert looked at him and nodded. He reached down in his pocket and gripped the little box in his pocket. He was elevated, like he won something, he felt like a winner for once. He worked so hard to make his life into something, he paid his dues, and now he felt like he come so far. 

He opened the little black box and showed Robert the ring. Robert picked it up, and looked at it. It was plain platinum. Aaron took it back and put it on Roberts ring finger. It fit perfectly. Their eyes met momentarily before their lips crushed together. The kiss lasted forever, or at least a while before they gathered themselves and realised where they were, and went back out to Vic and Adam.   
*  
Vic beamed, and Adam smirked, which made Robert aware of them being in on what just happened. He gave them a genuine smile and showed off the ring. “So, you said yes” Vic beamed up at him. He nodded. He was surprised, stunned, happy and he hoped he would remember this moment for all his life, that they both would. 

Aaron had proposed, and he had said yes. There was no rush into anything else. This was all that mattered at this moment. Somewhere inside him he felt like he had stopped running when he met Aaron. That they were on their way somewhere. Together. The future was not an easy ride, but he felt like Aaron had let him see things through his eyes and as long as he was with him he learnt new things and for now he could just sit back and enjoy the ride for a while. 

He noticed the champagne flutes and the bottle on the table, Vic or Adam had obviously ordered it while they were gone. He realised why Adam had sent him after Aaron. He smirked, and gave him a shove as he sat down beside him. He looked across the table at Aaron, and felt like the luckiest guy in the world.   
*  
Somewhere inside him Aaron felt like he was dreaming, and nothing of this was real. He was engaged to Robert, who seemed like he was proud, and on cloud nine just like himself. He looked across the table, he saw the ring on Roberts finger and he blushed. He never expected to be engaged to anyone, least of all Robert. Blonde, rich and so very much above his league. And there he was sitting across the table looking like he was the one who won something. 

They sat for a couple of hours enjoying the company of friends, and shared a toast. Engaged. Aaron tried to wrap his head around it. He hadn’t thought further than popping the question, not wanting to agonise over more than just that. The idea had popped up when he planned the date night. He had passed a jewellery store, and just seen “the ring”, and followed his impulse, bought it. He had the proposal all planned, but it had gone all wrong, and ended up right. Very right. Robert was wearing his ring. He could see Robert glancing at the ring, between meeting Aaron’s eyes and keeping up conversation with Vic and Adam.

Before it was too late, Vic and Adam left, they had jobs in the morning. Aaron had managed to see to it that both him and Robert didn’t. He told Robert as they watched the others leave. Robert looked at him and smirked “So you thought of everything?” he said. Aaron nodded, I hope so. He grabbed the bottle and what was left in it, and their glasses and they started to walk to their room. Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand and looked at the ring on his finger again. He smiled. 

In the hotel room, he found himself held against the door, both hands busy with glasses and drinks. He could just moan into Robert’s mouth. Robert’s hands efficiently opening his buttoned-up shirt, and opening his fly, trying to undress him. Realising that it was impossible without Aaron dropping what he was holding in his hands he let him go. As he was freed from Robert’s grip he moved towards the bed, he filled their champagne flutes again, with the rest of the Champagne, and he toasted air, before Robert was pouncing him again. 

The glasses and drink fell and was shattered on the floor and the shards and liquid, were left unattended as they both were busy undressing, kissing and caressing each other. Suddenly a phone buzzed, they stopped, looked at each other and went back to business, ignoring the buzzing phone completely. 

Waking up in the morning tock two tries. The first time they got wrapped up in each other and fell asleep soon after. The second, they made it to the shower, before they got distracted again. The breakfast buffet had since long been closed, and they had to make do with lunch. Aaron checked his phone, and found missed calls and texts from his mother, congratulating him. He realised Vic or Adam must have ended their night in the pub, and told her. 

He sent a thank you text to his mum, and once again looked at Robert’s finger. Robert followed his glance and when Aaron looked up, their eyes met. They smiled. The future was bright. Their future was bright.


End file.
